


We are Family

by TwilightDeLucca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Caring John Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Dean still goes to hell, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jessica is a hunter too, John doesn't hate Castiel, John isn't a dick, M/M, Only underage in the beginning for the mentioned rape, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape is only mentioned but not graphic, Sadly Mary Winchester is dead, but not for long, eventual gay sex, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/pseuds/TwilightDeLucca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where after the fire took Mary, John didn't turn into a revenge-crazed maniac. He wanted revenge yes, but he didn't abandon his sons nor neglect them to get it. Imagine that while Dean and Sam did grow up hunting with their father, they had a semi-normal life as well. The boys were free to do as they wanted as long as they were safe. Imagine that all the tragedy and angst in their lives made them stronger together and Dean didn't have a chance to be the Righteous Man because John doesn't die. Now read this and enjoy this sorta AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> My summary should about sum up what this story is about. This is my second Destiel story but it's not connected to the first one in any way. But you guys knew that because you're smart duckies! ^_^ Anyway, enjoy this fic.

15-year-old Sam Winchester panicked when he couldn't find his 17-year-old brother Dean. He searched the entire motel for him six times before he realized he wasn't there. His dad was counting on him to find his brother and he had failed. "Any luck son?" John Winchester asked worriedly as they met up in front of their room. "No. I'm sorry Dad. I can't find him anywhere. He can't have gone far right? I mean he was hurt." Sam replied as he hung his head. "It's ok Sammy. We'll find him." John assured his son.

Dean Winchester wrapped his arms around himself as he curled up as small as he could. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. He wondered if girls felt like this when it happened to them. He hadn't cleaned up or changed since he escaped the party so he was pretty sure he'd left a blood trail. Dean didn't care. If he was eaten by a werewolf or a vampire at the moment, it would be considered a mercy if they killed him quickly. Shame and pain brought tears from the injured teen and he buried his face in his hands for a bit. Dean suddenly realized he had a phone to call for help with and knew that if he called his dad, he'd make everything ok again. He knew it wouldn't erase what had been done to him but he knew his dad would punish his attackers if he told him what happened and who did it. With shaking hands, Dean dug through his pockets until he found the phone and called his father.

John scrambled for his phone when he heard it ring Metallica for his older son. "Dean where are you?" He asked. "I'm in the woods behind the hotel. It hurts dad. I wanna leave this place. Please come get me." Dean's voice was hoarse with tears and John felt anger stirring in his gut. "Ok son. We're coming to get you then we're leaving." He replied. "Ok. Please hurry. I feel so gross right now. I.....I can still feel them.....touching me." Dean whispered. "Talk to me son. Don't hang up. I'm coming for you." John coaxed his son. "I'm sorry I ignored your orders to stay at the motel. I knew we were leaving and I just wanted to have a little fun before we headed out. I swear I didn't know what was gonna happen." Dean said softly, an unspoken plea for his dad to not be angry. "It's ok Dean. I'm not mad at you. It's normal to want to do things like other kids. I'm just glad you're alive." John assured his son. Dean's sigh of relief was unsteady but it made John smile a little bit.

John could hear Dean's soft sniffles and it broke his heart to hear his strong son sound like that. Dean scrambled into his arms as soon as John appeared and clung tight. "I'm so sorry!" He cried. "It's ok. I'll take care of it. Just tell me who it was and I'll take care of it. Then we can blow this town." John soothed. Dean knew his dad would take care of everything and it wasn't like they would be sticking around to witness the aftermath so the dark blond nodded jerkily and began to whisper names into his dad's ear.


	2. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean made a deal to give Sam a semi-normal life despite John's protests. Now it's time to pay the piper and keep up his part of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John isn't against Sam going to college. He encourages his children to do what makes them happy. Sam agrees to help with simple hunts on the weekends, saving the harder hunts for holiday breaks.

Dean was now 20-years-old. He and John had seen Sam off to his first year in Stanford a few days ago and were on a solo hunt. "Uh Dad I need to tell you something." Dean said as they sat at a diner together waiting for their food. "What is it son?" John focused from their latest case file. Dean fidgeted slightly before taking a deep breath and just getting it over with. "I made a deal so that Sammy could go to college." He blurted. John set his paper down and sighed. "I know." He replied. Dean looked at the table. "Are you mad?" He asked hesitantly. "No. You did what you thought was right. For Sam. So I can't be mad at you for taking care of your brother. How long do you have?" John replied. Dean continued to look at the table. "My contract is up in a month." He whispered. John nodded. "Promise me you'll fight Dean. Don't give in to them no matter what. You're strong Dean because you're a Winchester and Winchesters never give in." He said. "I promise Dad." Dean looked his father in the eye to show his sincerity and John grinned. "I know you will son." He replied.

Sam was home on break when the Hellhounds came. John and Sam watched as Dean stood his ground and crossed his arms. "I'm not running. I won't give you the satisfaction of chasing me down." He growled calmly. Sam screamed Dean's name when the hounds attacked, tearing into the oldest Winchester boy.

John dragged Sam away and made him stay in the car while he retrieved Dean's body. The taller Winchester sniffled sadly and hugged the bloody body when his father gently laid him in the back seat. "Why Dad? Why'd he do it?" Sam sobbed. "So you could fulfill your dream Sammy. He did it because he loved you that much." John replied softly. Sam cried more and hugged Dean's corpse tighter. "I didn't want that! I would have found a way!" He wailed. John wiped a few solitary tears of his own and tried to be upbeat. "It'll be OK Sammy. We'll get through this. I want you to finish your schooling in your brother's honor. Make him as proud as you did when he was alive. And make me even prouder." He said roughly.


	3. Castiel Enters the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! Imagine a Heaven where while most angels are dicks, the ones that matter aren't. God aka Chuck allows his top angels to run the house as they see fit while he hangs out on Earth or in his favorite Heaven. So imagine Heaven is kinda like a corporation of sorts. The Archangels are the Board of Directors, God is the CEO, and the other angels are the workers.

Castiel stared over the expanse of Heaven bored out of his little angel mind. Sure he was young by angelic standards and only a Seraph but that didn't mean he craved excitement and adventure any less than the older battle angels. Michael appeared next to him and bright blue eyes looked up curiously. "Michael." Castiel greeted respectfully. Michael bit back a smile at how desperately bored the younger angel looked. "I've got a job for you Castiel." He said. The older angel barely hid a grin at how quickly the younger angel perked up, wings puffed up in excitement. "What is it?" Castiel asked eagerly.

Michael laughed inwardly as he watched his younger brother practically jump up and down with excitement. 'If he were a dog, his tail would be wagging so hard, his whole hind end would be wagging.' He thought in amusement. "It's a very important job." Michael replied just to tease his brother. "I understand that! But what _is_ it?" Castiel whined at the end. "I am sending you with Garrison 8 to rescue someone from Hell." Michael finally replied.

Michael couldn't hold his laughter in when Castiel actually jumped up and down with excitement, his wings flopping with him. "Calm down Castiel. I haven't even given you the rest of the assignment yet!" He chortled. Castiel made himself stop jumping and listened attentively. "His name is Dean Winchester. His father is the Righteous Man. He's only been down there for a few weeks Hell Time so he hasn't been broken yet. I am going to do you a favor by letting him remember this when you finally pull him out of the Pit." Michael said. "Why? You always make them forget." Castiel asked. "Because you're not coming back here when he's topside again. You're going to stay with Dean. You're his guardian angel now." Michael replied.

Castiel couldn't believe his stroke of good luck! Not only was he going to get to rescue a human soul, he was granted an extended leave to Earth! "When do I leave?" He asked. "In about five minutes. The rest of the Garrison is getting prepared for battle so you should too. When you're ready to go, meet up with Anna and tell her that I sent you along." Michael replied with a fond smile. "Yes sir!" Castiel saluted jauntily. Michael snorted fondly and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Get going. If you're late, you're not going to get to leave with them." He said.

Michael laughed softly as he watched Castiel run off to obey him, wings flapping behind him like a raven cloak. He loved his job. The black haired Archangel returned to what they affectionately dubbed the Boardroom to resume his work.


	4. Rescue Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally gets to save the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Hell is much like Heaven only everyone's a dick because they live to torment souls of course. And instead of a happy environment because obviously it's Hell, it's more like an extremely dangerous S&M environment.

Dean remembered the words his father told him before the Hellhounds came to take him. He had been in Hell for only a short time he was sure and they had already tortured him extensively. The dark blond refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream and beg for mercy no matter what they did to him. 

"Well well well. Looks like we have a tough guy on our hands. Well I suppose I could show you some love. My name is Alistair. And I'll be your torturer today." An older looking man said pleasantly enough. Dean's lip curled up in a sneer and he jutted his chin out. "Do your worst." He replied coldly. Alistair smiled delightedly and let his eyes roam over Dean's body. "Oh I will. Don't you worry. I'll break you soon enough and then the real fun can begin." He purred.

Dean held onto the advice his dad gave him with all his might as Alistair tortured him in ways the other demons never did. He refused to give in and utter a single sound. The pain was excruciating no doubt but Dean refused to break in Hell. He would make his dad proud of him when he finally met up with him again by telling him that he didn't give in. 

40 years in Hell Time had gone by with Alistair torturing Dean consistently. The other demons didn't bother him anymore because Alistair didn't like sharing. An alarm sounded and all forms of torture and sounds of torment stopped. "Oh dear. As much as I'm enjoying our little game, I'm going to have to stop. It seems like those stupid winged sissies are invading Hell. I wonder what they want this time?" Alistair pouted as he stopped tearing Dean's insides up with a spiked rod and, with a smile, ripped it out. "It's a good thing I can't bleed to death here isn't it?" Dean asked pleasantly despite the blood gushing down the backs of his thighs. "Yes it's a shame. But fear not my darling, we'll pick up where we left off as soon as those pesky pigeons are sent back to their pigeon coop in the sky." Alistair replied with a leer. Dean grinned and spat in the arch demon's face. "I hope those pigeons as you termed them make you their bitch." He said cheerfully. Alistair laughed coldly. "I'm going to make you wish you were never born when I get back." He replied.

Castiel finally spotted his assignment and hurried over to him as quickly as he could. "Are you Dean Winchester?" He asked gruffly. "Yeah. Who're you?" Dean grunted. "Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel replied. "Ah yes. One of the 'winged sissies' as Alistair termed you. What're you doing here?" Dean asked. "I'm here to rescue you. Orders from On High." Castiel replied cheerfully. Dean laughed hysterically as he hung on the rack and bled. "I'm glad to see your face actually. Forgive the laughter. I'm a little delirious from the pain I've endured for four decades." He choked once the laughter was brought under control. "It's alright. Now let me heal you and we can get out of here." Castiel replied as he pressed two fingers to the dark blond's bloody forehead.


	5. Free at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean return topside and give John the shock of his life.

Dean opened his eyes to darkness. "They buried me. What a surprise." He mumbled. Dean could hear the sound of a shovel hitting the top of his coffin and grinned. "And now they're digging me up." He said happily. The green eyed man yelped when light suddenly flooded the small space and he looked up into the bright blue eyes of the angel that dragged him from Hell. " _You_ dug me up?" Dean asked incredulously. 

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck as he tossed the shovel aside and pulled him up with one hand. "Um not exactly." He replied as he scuffed his foot. Dean's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?" He asked suspiciously. Castiel waved a hand and Dean looked around him. His jaw dropped at the crater they were standing in. "I um.....may have gotten a little impatient and blasted about five and a half feet of grave dirt off your coffin." He admitted with a blush. Dean didn't say a word as he dusted himself off and sighed. "Thanks." He mumbled. Castiel perked up and smiled shyly. "So um......I'm supposed to stay with you because I'm your guardian angel now." He stumbled slightly over his words. The dark haired angel stared at the ground just in case Dean was angry with the idea. 

"Ok." Dean said. Castiel's head shot up and wide blue eyes met calm green. "Really? You're not going to protest?" He asked. "Nope. You dragged my sorry ass outta Hell. Far as I see it, you've earned your place next to me." Dean replied. "Ok.....so what do we do now?" Castiel asked hesitantly. "Now we go find my dad and my little brother." Dean replied cheerfully. Castiel nodded and fell into step beside the taller Winchester.

John gaped a little when he got to the graveyard where he and Sam had buried his oldest son. "What the hell?" He yelped when he saw his son walking toward him with another man. "Hey dad." Dean greeted lamely. "What's going on? How did you come back from Hell? Who is this? Why are you together?!" John fired at his son rapidly. Dean held a hand up. "Hold on Dad. I'll explain everything. But first I need a shower, some clothes, and some food. I'm starving. And I'm sure Cas is too." He replied. "Cas?" Castiel mumbled. "Well yeah. I mean Castiel is such a mouthful to say." Dean replied. "I like Cas." Castiel said with a grin. "Yeah? Well good." Dean returned the grin with one of his own. John sighed and motioned the two to follow him. "C'mon then. Let's get back to the hotel and get you looking human again." He said.


	6. So uh Yea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains Castiel.

John, Sam, Castiel, and Dean sat in the hotel room together and the three dark haired men watched Dean devour his food like a starving man. Which he was but whatever. "So how did you get out of Hell?" John asked curiously. "Cas pulled me out." Dean mumbled around bites. The eldest Winchester nodded and let his son finish his food. 

Sam fidgeted nervously and Dean raised an eyebrow. "What's eating you Sammy?" The dark blond asked. "Why did you make that deal for me?" Sam asked. Dean smiled. "Because you deserve the chance to be as normal as possible." He replied.

"So tell us the story son." John said after Dean finished eating. Dean cracked his neck and nodded. "OK so after I was dragged to Hell by those hounds, I was put up on the Rack and tortured. I made ya proud though. I didn't make a sound. Then after about a year Hell Time, this demon named Alistair took over. And he did worse to me than any of those other demons did. He was in the middle of torturing me when the angels came. Cas found me on the Rack bleeding. When he told me why he was there, I laughed and then we left. He dug me up and here we are." He replied. John and Sam both nodded. "Thank you Castiel. For saving my son. I look forward to getting to know you and having you as part of our family." John said. Castiel smiled. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to the same things." He replied.


	7. Driving with Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester men learn how best to incorporate Castiel into their hunting lifestyle. John also learns that the best way to distract a bored Castiel is to throw Dean at him. Literally if need be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sexual yet. But there is some slight molestation between Cas and Dean. Accidental but there it is all the same. Enjoy the awkwardness between everyone.

The Winchesters decided to get back into hunting things now that Dean was back with them. "Wait. How do we figure Castiel into all this?" John asked. "He can smite things. He's an angel. We'll figure it out." Dean shrugged. Sam was away at college again so it was just the two older Winchesters.

Castiel sighed as he stared out the window of the Impala as they drove to their new hunt in Iowa. "Bored?" John asked sympathetically. "Yeah. If I see one more corn field, I might just smite something." Castiel replied grumpily. Dean was laid against the window dead asleep and John suddenly got an idea. He squealed to a halt on the side of the road, waking Dean rather abruptly and got out of the car. John went to the passenger side, pulled Dean out of the car, opened the back door, and shoved him rather unceremoniously into a rather startled Castiel's lap, tossed a bottle of lube after him (which hit Castiel in the chest) and slammed the door shut before getting back into the driver's seat and taking off once again.

"What the fuck Dad?!" Dean yelped once he managed to pick his face up out of what turned out to be Castiel's crotch. "Castiel is bored. You're sexually repressed from your stint in Hell. I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. As long as you two keep it down, you can go to town back there." John replied. Dean's jaw dropped at his father's casual encouragement of his son engaging in sexual intercourse in the back seat of his car. "DAD!" He shrieked with a scandalized look on his face. "What? There's nothing wrong with two grown men engaging in consensual sex!" John defended himself. Dean buried his face in his hands. "Oh for fuck's sake. I'm so sorry Cas. My dad.....is special." He moaned.

Both father and son looked at the trench coat wearing angel when he laughed softly. "It's alright Dean. Also, John I doubt that Dean and I will be engaging in any sexual activity at the moment since he was being sexually tortured when I finally found him." Castiel informed him. Dean blushed. "It was interesting to say the least." He mumbled. "Oh? How so?" Castiel and John chorused curiously. Dean stared down at his jean clad thighs and hummed slightly. "It hurt yeah but he never used his own ya know? It was always a device. His favorite was this spiked rod. He always kept it clean and the spikes were sharp for optimal damage." He replied. Since Dean was looking down, he completely missed the look of horror shared by human and angel. "T-that's terrible Dean!" Castiel yelped. Dean shrugged. "It stopped bothering me after about a week." He replied.

Dean flailed slightly when Castiel practically tackled him to the back seat in a hug. "Warn a guy wouldja!" He yelped again. "It shouldn't have happened in the first place. I should have gotten to you sooner. I'm sorry it took so long to rescue you. Hell is a very large place. As large as Heaven I would wager." Castiel said. Dean blushed. "It's fine Cas. Besides, I took the opportunity to step back and take a good look at my life as it was before I got to Hell and my sexuality as well." He replied. 


	8. I Shoulda Stayed in Hell......Less Embarrassing That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John does his very best to get his son some good memories of sex and Castiel unwittingly falls into his schemes. In which Dean is so done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no sex yet unfortunately but there is plenty of John Winchester shenanigans because he totally ships Destiel.

Dean eyed the hotel room key his dad presented him with suspicion. "I know we usually share hotel rooms but I thought it would be better if we got our own. You know since you're grown up and all." John said with a smile. "Thanks dad." Dean replied slowly as he took the key as if it were a snake. John rolled his eyes.

"Dad wants to go hit up a bar. Wanna come with?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged. "Sure why not? It beats sitting in the hotel room bored out of my skull while you two are having fun." He replied. "Great." Dean said cheerfully enough. He had a sneaking suspicion that John was going to try and get him laid again. Which was creepy if you asked Dean because hello his _dad_ was trying to get him laid.

Dean, Castiel, and John were comfortably seated at a table near the exit to the bar when it happened. John made the excuse that he was getting drinks for them. He returned with a woman that immediately started to hit on Dean. The blond _knew_ it was a bad idea. Hell his _Dad_ knew it was a bad idea but since John was a man on a mission, he went for it. "Hi Dean right? My name is Layla. Your friend here said you were looking for some company." The woman's attempt at sounding smoky made Dean want to laugh.  
Castiel's eyes narrowed at the woman and he scooted a little closer to Dean's side. "Um no I'm good. Thanks for your concern though." Dean replied a little uncomfortably. Layla smiled, showing white teeth off and scooted into Dean's personal space. "It's ok if this is your first time. I'll be gentle. I promise." She purred. Dean's eyes widened and he shot a panicked look at his dad as if to ask what the hell he was doing. John looked a little put out that Dean wanted nothing to do with Layla though.  
Dean gaped when John ended up ditching them for a woman. Layla was still determined to take Dean home with her though. "How about we go somewhere a little less......open?" She simpered. Castiel couldn't take it anymore. Dean looked like he'd rather be in Hell with Alistair than sitting in the bar being hit on by a strange woman. The blue-eyed Angel took matters into his own hands.  
Dean jumped when a trench-coat clad arm slid around his shoulders and pulled him to rest against the warmer frame of the Angel wearing it. "I'm sorry Layla but he's already taken. His friend was just being.....obnoxious. I'm so sorry you've wasted your skills on someone who's not interested." Castiel said in faked sympathy.  
Layla grinned. "Oh that's alright. I have no problems taking both of you at the same time." She replied brightly. Dean burst into what he was sure was inappropriate laughter as Castiel looked like he was about to get up and smite her in the crowded bar. Layla actually looked insulted that her rather generous proposition (in her mind anyway) was being mocked. Once Dean managed to calm his laughter to soft snickers, he looked at her with a grin that had gotten him considering looks and lots of flirtation in the past. "Not that you're not pretty because you are but what Cas is trying to say in a diplomatic way is that you and I play for the same team honey. And that means that while you and I won't be going home together, Cas and I will." He said.  
"Such a shame. A fine piece of man like you is completely wasted on being gay." Layla pouted. Dean saw Castiel beginning to glare out of the corner of his eye and sighed silently even as he turned his country boy charms on full-blast. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint darlin' but I think I got the good end of that particular deal." He actually managed to exaggerate the slight Midwestern drawl he'd tried so hard to hide all his life. Layla fanned herself as she grinned back. "It's fine. I'll just go find someone else that'll appreciate my.......company." She replied. Dean nodded. "You do that honey." He said.

As soon as Layla sauntered off, Dean snorted in amusement as his dad suddenly returned. "Well? Did you at least get her number?" John asked. "No dad. I didn't get her number. What I did was save her from being smited by a very unhappy angel of the Lord." Dean replied. John pouted and the dark blond sighed in a very put-upon manner.


	9. Death by Laughter isn't a bad way to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean mistakenly relays the events of the failed bar trip and Sam dies laughing.

Dean was on the phone with Sam when Castiel and John returned from a nearby diner with food. The younger Winchester looked very put-upon as he glared at his phone. "Stop laughing Sammy! It's not funny damn you!" Dean hissed.

"C'mon Dean it's kinda funny. I mean Dad totally ships the two of you." Sam chortled. "What?" Dean croaked. "Well Dad thinks that you and Cas are meant to be. He ships you two." Sam explained.

"What?!" Dean's voice rose several octaves before ending in a squeak. Sam snickered. "Shut it bitch." Dean grumbled. Sam's snickers grew more pronounced. "Oh Dean I've been waiting for this day my whole life." He said smugly.

"I will hang up on you Sam." Dean threatened. "Alright alright! Jeez. Ok so first Dad shoved you on Cas like you were some desperate damsel? Then he tried to get you a hook-up at a bar where Cas stepped in like your knight in shining.....um trench coat? And you may or may not like him back?" Sam reiterated. "Yes!" Dean snapped in frustration.

"Calm down." Sam ordered. Dean inhaled through his nose and out through his mouth. Like he'd seen his mother do when she was still alive. "Ok now that you're not foaming at the mouth, listen." Sam said. Dean grunted an agreement.

"Dad wants to see you happy like he was with Mom. But due to your rather.......unfortunate run-in with sexual encounters in the past, Dad is trying to ease you into a safe sex. You weren't.......assaulted by girls. So Dad thinks that it would be less traumatic if you had sex with a girl for the first time because you'd be on top. But you don't like women like that so Dad thought that Cas would be your safest bet because he's supposed to keep you safe. Plus Dad really likes Cas so he's hoping you'll bring him into the family eventually as your husband." Sam explained.

"I guess that makes sense. And I already like him. He's pretty awesome. I just.....I don't want to rush into something I'm not sure I'm ready for." Dean murmured. "That makes sense to me Dean but you gotta tell _Dad_ how you feel too. Otherwise, he's gonna keep trying to push you onto Cas or whoever else he feels would make you happy." Sam replied. "Ok Sammy. Thanks for the pep talk. Love you bitch." Dean said fondly.

Sam laughed. "Love you too jerk. Jess says hello and sends her love as well. We're going to join you guys hunting on next break. She's tired of her folks." He replied. "Sounds good Sammy. Bye." Dean said. "Bye." Sam hung up.

Dean looked up from his conversation and instantly wanted to die. "Uh hey guys." He said uncomfortably as he was faced with two curious faces. "Who was that?" John asked cheerfully. "Sam." Dean replied. "Oh? What did he want?" John asked. "He was giving me some advice." Dean replied.


	10. Words don't always cut it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KISSING BETWEEN DEAN AND CAS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. A little backstory for this chapter. Dean, John, and Cas have been together for about half a year now. Otherwise, Cas would never have done what he's going to do in this chapter. Enjoy the Destiel flavor.

Dean, John, and Castiel were in a mall buying new clothes when it happened. A girl hit on Dean. Again. John wasn't shocked because his son was a very lovely man. His mother's beauty was definitely passed on to the dark blond. Castiel was only annoyed so neither Winchester was in danger of having to intervene too much. Dean was just trying his best to ignore the girl and get his shopping done so he could eat.

"Hi. I'm Amanda. You're hot." The perky blonde said. "No I'm Dean. And I'm not interested." Dean replied. Amanda grinned. "Aw c'mon pretty boy. I could show you a hell of a time in the nearest dressing room." She coaxed. Dean looked rather offended. "I want to go somewhere else Dad. They don't have any of the rock band shirts I like here." He said, ignoring Amanda entirely.

Castiel quietly pretended to browse the racks closest to the two Hunters while honestly, he'd rather smite the girl and get it over with. But since he knew Dean wouldn't like that, he kept quiet. "I can definitely take you somewhere else. How about heaven?" Amanda flirted with a saucy grin. Dean raised an eyebrow at the blonde and Castiel snorted. The blonde turned to face the dark haired angel and raised an eyebrow challengingly. "What?" She snapped.

"First off, I doubt you could show _anyone_ Heaven. You're not an angel. Secondly, Dean is so far from interested in you it's not even funny. And third, he's spoken for so piss off." Castiel snapped back. John abandoned any pretenses of browsing the boring store for clothes to watch Castiel, Dean, and Amanda face off while Dean just decided to watch. "Everyone knows Heaven isn't really real moron. I was just offering Dean here a chance to join the mile-high club." Amanda sneered.

Dean grinned as he inched closer to the slowly angering angel. "No offense honey but you lack the proper equipment to rev my engine if you know what I mean." He said as he laid a restraining hand on Castiel's shoulder. "That's what strap-ons are for." Amanda replied. John choked on his laughter while Dean blushed a deep, fiery red. Castiel actually growled.

Dean's eyes widened when he was tugged by the front of his shirt by the rather pissed off angel and kissed like he was a glass of water and Castiel was dying of thirst. Dean grabbed the front of Castiel's jacket so he wouldn't fall over and kissed him back with a soft, fond sigh.

Castiel glared at Amanda who's jaw was hanging open. "Leave." He spat. Amanda fled. John dragged the two out of the store laughing insanely the whole time and they headed to a store more Dean's flavor.


	11. I'm Surrounded by Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Dean wonders just what it was that he'd done to deserve so much embarrassment in his life. Sam and Jess are just along for the ride so who says they can't enjoy Dean's pain?

Sam and Jess arrived at the motel John, Dean, and Castiel were calling home at the moment and stopped short at the scene they walked into. Dean was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands while John and Castiel were engaged in a very heated debate over Dean's sex life.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked curiously. Dean groaned something that sounded like a plea for heavenly intervention. The youngest Winchester grinned evilly. As did his girlfriend.  
  
Castiel broke from his argument when he felt Dean's stress levels shoot up abruptly. "Dean your brother and his partner are here." He said needlessly. Dean peeked out from between his fingers and Sam winced at the look of misery in his brother's eyes.

"Uh Dean, dad this is Jess. Honey this is my family. They're a little special but they're mine." Sam said with pride. Jessica smiled. "Nice to meet you. Sam has told me a lot about you guys." She said cheerfully. "All good I hope." John replied. Jessica laughed. "Oh yes all good." She agreed.

Dean tried to smile for Jessica but he was too stressed out and so it looked more like a grimace. "Nice to meet you Jess." He said.

Castiel and John stopped their argument since Jessica and Sam were there. Dean was eternally grateful to the presence of his brother and his brother's girlfriend in that moment. Until Sam opened his mouth.

"So Dean have you gotten laid yet?" He asked.

Dean hated Sam in that moment as John and Castiel resumed their heated debate which Sam now joined while Jess sat next to Dean and sighed. "Sorry Dean." She said softly. Dean just buried his face in his hands and sighed. "Hell was less stressful than this." He mumbled. Jessica giggled. 

"We could just go out. They wouldn't even notice." Jessica suggested. Dean nodded eagerly and the two slipped out the door without any of their arguing men folk even noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> IF ANYONE HAS ANY SPECIFIC PROMPTS THEY WANT ME TO EXPLORE, SHOOT ME AN EMAIL. I WILL EXPLORE ALL PROMPTS WITHIN REASON!


End file.
